etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire Bat
Vampire Bat (also referred to as Vampbat) is a recurring enemy in the series. Vampbat (Etrian Odyssey) Vampbats are first encountered on B13F in the Azure Rainforest. Due to the fact that these enemies are able to both do impressive damage and heal themselves simultaneously, it's advised to take them out quickly. Increasing the party's defense helps, as this reduces the amount the Vampbat heals itself by. Skills * Bloodsac (Uses Head): Deals damage to a single party member and heals itself by the amount dealt Drops * Bat Wing (Worth: 54 en) * Blood Fang (Worth: 63 en) Conditional Drop * None Related Monsters *Woodbat Vampire Bat (Etrian Odyssey IV) The Vampire Bat only appears in the Forgotten Capital. It can suck away your HP and summon more Vampire Bats into battle as well. Skills * Bloodsucker (Uses Head): Damages a party member, heals itself by 50% of damage done * Vapid Slash (Uses Head): Cooperation skill with two other Vampire Bats, damages entire party and drains TP Drops * Crimson Fang (Worth: 815 en) * Crimson Wing (Worth: 893 en) Conditional Drop * None Related Monsters *Cave Bat *Patrol Bat Vampire Bat (Etrian Odyssey Untold) Vampire Bats '''appear in AREA III of Gladsheim. They can use '''Blood Drain to deal damage and heal themselves, but they have such a low attack that they shouldn't be a problem at this point in the game. Skills * Blood Drain (Uses ???): Damages a party member, heals itself based on damage done Drops * Bat Skin (Worth 24 en) Conditional Drop * None Related Monsters * Forest Bat Essence Drainer (Etrian Odyssey Untold) Essence Drainers are FOEs that are in the secret area of B15F in the Azure Rainforest. They will not appear unless you are in a battle. On the map, they can move multiple squares per turn in a straight line towards the player, but will disappear as soon the player is out of battle. Between one and three Essence Drainers can spawn at once depending on the room. The easiest place to battle an Essence Drainer is the room in the South Eastern side of square B3, since only 1 Essence Drainer will spawn in this room. Skills * Echolocation (Uses Head): May inflict Panic on a party member * Blood Drain (Uses Head): Heavy damage to a party member, heals Essence Drainer by x2 amount of damage done * Claw Dance (Uses ???): Hits party randomly 2-3 times Drops * Bat Skin (Worth: 24 en) * Venom Fang (Conditional) '''(Worth: 13500 en) Conditional Drop * In order to get the '''Venom Fang, it must be defeated with Poison damage. Vampire Bat (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) The Vampire Bat is a FOE fought in the later floors of the Ancient Forest. Two of them also flank Chimaera, giving it support in combat if you don't kill them before starting the fight or don't kill Chimaera fast enough. As flying FOEs, they are able to fly over rubble and obstacles on the map, which grants them great movement capability. While passive at first, they will turn aggressive if you start a fight close to one, and they will try to join in the battle if possible. In combat the Vampire Bat is one of the weakest FOEs in the entire game. Its health and defensive power are extremely low, making it possible to kill one even at the first time you first see them. They can use Echolocation to inflict head bind on a single target and Blood Drain which deals a considerable amount of damage to a single target and recovers some of its HP. They are weak to Stab and Volt attacks as well as vulnerable to Sleep. Binding its head blocks all of its attacks. Skills * Blood Drain (Uses Head): Damages a party member, heals itself based on amount of damage done * Echolocation (Uses Head): Binds head of a party member Drops * Bat Membrane (Worth: 96 en) * Punctured Wing (Conditional) '''(Worth: 155 en) Conditional Drop * In order to get the Vampire Bat's conditional drop, the '''Punctured Wing, you must defeat it with a Stab attack. Bloodhound Bat (Etrian Odyssey Nexus) Bloodhound Bat's are found in the Ancient Forest. They are pathetic for FOEs of that point in the game with a scant 1200 HP, which is not as difficult as some of the more threatening enemies in the region. Though they are not too tough to defeat, they make up for it in sheer tenacity. Bloodhound Bats are some of the most aggressive FOEs in the game, turning aggressive from a fairly far range and capable of chasing down the player through most of the floor. They are relatively slow for an aggressive FOE, taking a rest for every other player step. While most FOEs will give up the chase once the player escapes through a door, Bloodhound Bats remain aggressive and can fly over the normally impassible rubble. This lets them take routes the player normally cannot and continue pursuit past the door's safety. Killing a Bloodhound Bat does not solve the problem completely, either, as the bat will simply respawn. A party capable of killing the bat with ease without expending too much TP can use the Bloodhound Bats as an easy source of experience and income for the midgame. Skills *'Bloodsucker (Uses Head): 2-4 random melee stab attacks across all party members, heals HP based on damage dealt. *'Echolocation' (Uses Head): May bind the heads of 1 ally line. Drops *'Bat Membrane' Category:Etrian Odyssey I Monsters Category:Redirected Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold FOEs Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus FOE